I hate My Birthday!
by FiFaSket29
Summary: ini kisah tentang seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pemuda secara diam-diam. hanya para sahabatnya yang tau akan hal itu. banyak kejadian menarik yang terjadi sebelum ulangtahun sang gadis. tetapi tepat dihari ulangtahunnya ada hal buruk yang terjadi. kejadian apakah itu?.. RnR.. OneShoot..


**Eheheh,, Hello Minna-sama… Ogenki desuka?.. FiFa update FanFic special!.. Special Ulangtahun Karin-chan! jadi FiFa sengaja buat FanFic yang satu ini.. meskipun endingnya agak berantakan.. Yosh! Jreng jreng… Happy Reading Minna-sama..**

"Karin-chan.. Karin-chan.." panggil gadis manis berambut indigo

"hmmm ada apa Himeka-chan?" Tanya gadis beriris emeraldnya yang terlihat kurang tidur

"Ke kantin yuk.." ajak Himeka

"Himeka-chan ajak Kazusa-chan saja, aku tidak nafsu makan" tolak Karin halus

"apa benar?" Tanya Himeka menyakinkan…

"tentu saja" jawab Karin kembali pada kegiatannya semula melamun sambil melihat langit. Himeka mengajak Kazusa ke kantin dengan tidak enak hati.

"Kazusa-chan, bagaimana ini Karin-chan tidak mau ke kantin lagi" ucap Himeka pada Kazusa

"aku tahu, aku kasihan padanya. Pasti ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang lalu" ucap Kazusa

"Kazusa-chan mau pesan apa?" Tanya Himeka

"Katsudon saja" jawab Kazusa singkat

"Oba-san.. Katsudon dan Karinya satu ya" pesan Himeka pada penjaga kantin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**.**

**I Hate My BIRTHDAY!**

**.**

**Peringatan! : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Typo(s) (maybe), and other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin-chan!" panggil Himeka dengan riangnya

"ada apa Himeka-chan?" tanya Karin yang memberhentikan perkerjaannya.

"Hmm Karin-chan menggambar Kazune-chan lagi?" tanya Himeka polos yang membuat semburat merah dipipi putih Karin

"aaah tidak kok Himeka-chan" elak Karin

"aku kasih ke Kazune-chan yaaa.." ucap Himeka sambil meengambil buku sketsa Karin dan memberikannya pada Kazune.

Karin hanya bisa terdiam melihat Himeka berlari membawa buku sketsanya kepada Kazune. setelah Himeka memberikan buku itu pada Kazune, Himeka-chan lalu membawa Karin ke kantin. Sesampainya disana Kazusa sudah menunggu Himeka dan Karin.

"Himeka-chan, Karin-chan.. disini!" panggil Kazusa sambil melambai-lambai

"Kazusa-chan sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Karin

"tidak, aku baru saja sampai" jawab Kazusa

"aku mau pergi memesan makan siang dulu, Karin-chan mau apa?" tanya Himeka

"roti belut saja" jawab Karin singkat

Himeka langsung pergi memesan makan siangnya dan Karin. Beberapa saat kemudian makanan mereka pun datang dan mereka segera menikmatinya. Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat selesaipun berbunyi, ketiga sahabat ini yang terkejut karena bel yang berbunyi itupun langsung berlari kekelas mereka. Untung saja dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada 3 sahabat ini, sensei mereka belum datang sehingga mereka yang tadinya berpikir akan dihukum segera menghapus pikiran tentang hukuman.

Rupanya sensei memang datang terlambat, sensei terlambat selama 30 menit. Sensei langsung menerangkan pelajaran sejarah Jepang. Dari sudut kiri tampak Kazusa yang sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah memerhatikan Karin yang juga sama dengan Kazusa. lalu Kazusa iseng melemparkan kertas pada Karin yang berada di sudut kanan.

Kertas itu tepat mengenai kepala Karin, Karin langsung membaca isi kertas itu sambil tersenyum.

_Kazusa: Karin-chan,, aku bosan nih _

Lalu Karin membalas surat dikertas itu dan melemparkannya kepada Kazusa dan sebaliknya

_Karin: aku juga Kazusa-chan.. pelajaran sejarah  
memang membuatku bosan_

_Kazusa: Karin-chan 1 bulan lagi  
Karin-chan ulangtahun kan?_

_Karin: iya kenapa..?_

_Kazusa: Karin-chan mau hadiah apa?_

_Karin: 1 set peralatan melukis! Gimana?_

_Kazusa: benar nih?_

_Karin: aku hanya bercanda, Kazusa-chan  
ingat ulangtahunku saja sudah  
membuatku senang_

_Kazusa: nanti pas Karin-chan ulangtahun  
aku belikan satu bucket bunga  
yang besar deh…_

Tepat saat Kazusa ingin melempar kertasnya, bukan Karin yang dituju tetapi Kazune yang duduk disebelah Karin yang mendapatkan kertas itu. Kertas itu tepat mendarat di buku Kazune saat ia sedang menulis. Sementara Kazusa dan Karin langsung menghadap ke sansei dan pura-pura menulis agar Kazune tidak curiga, tapi apa boleh buat dikertas itu ada nama mereka. Kazune yang penasaran langsung membuka kertas itu dan membaca semua isinya.

"Kujyou-san, apa yang kamu baca itu?" tanya sensei pada Kazune

"Cuma sampah kertas kok sensei" jawab Kazune

"perhatikan pelajaranmu!" perintah sensei

"baik" ucap Kazune

melihat Kazune yang ditegur oleh sensei, Karin merasa bersalah pada Kazune. sekaligus berterima kasih, kalau saja Kazune melaporkan kertas itu pada sensei pasti ia dan Kazusa sudah berada di koridor sekarang. Karena itu, Karin menulis di secarik kertas dan melemparkannya ke meja Kazune.

_Karin: maaf ya Kazune-kun.  
dan terimakasih._

Sebenarnya Kazune tidak berniat membalas tulisan dikertas yang dibuat Karin, tapi tangannya melawan perintah hatinya, dan Kazune membalas surat itu dan memberikannya pada Karin.

_Kazune: tidak perlu dipikirkan,  
kan bukan masalah besar._

_Karin: sekali lagi, terimakasih ya._

_Kazune: setelah ku baca kertas yang  
isinya perbincangan antara kau dan Kazusa,  
bulan depan kau ulangtahun ya._

_Karin: benar, memangnya kenapa (!)_

_Kazune: aku hanya memastikan._

Kazune yang bermaksud melempar kertas itu pada Karin malah mengenai sensei yang sudah berdiri disebelah Kazune dengan deathglarenya. Sensei yang menangkap kertas yang dilempatkan Kazune langsung membaca percakapan antara Karin dengan Kazune dan…

"Kujyou-kun! Hanazono-san! Kalian berdua berdiri dikoridor sekarang!" perintah sensei

Karin dan Kazune yang sedari tadi sudah bergidik ketakutan segera mematuhi perintah sensei dan keluar dari kelas. Suasana menjadi diam, Karin yang tidak begitu suka dengan suasana ini membuka pembicaraan.

"maaf ya" ucap Karin pada Kazune

"tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang sensei sudah berada di sebelah ku?" tanya Kazune

"di kertas sudah aku buat tanda seru, artinya jangan dibalas. Salah kau sendiri yang tidak mengerti" desah Karin

"ya sudahlah" ucap Kazune yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan koridor kelas

"eeeh kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin

"taman" jawab Kazune singkat

Karin yang takut akan keheningan karena hanya mereka berdua dikoridor otomatis mengikuti Kazune. Kazune mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga ke taman dan begitu juga Karin. Sesampainya ditaman Kazune hanya besikap biasa saja, sedangkan Karin kelelahan.

"kenapa sih kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kazune sedikit meninggikan nadanya

"hosh—hosh—aku—takut sedirian di koridor yang sepi itu" jawab Karin

"lalu kenapa?" tanya Kazune lagi sambil membaringkan badannya di bawah pohon sakura

"a-ku ada pengalaman buruk dengan keheningan, kegelapan dan semacamnya" jelas Karin

"ceritakan" ucap Kazune yang mulai menutup matanya

"eeeh kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Karin

"duduk disini dan cepat ceritakan. Kalau tidak, aku tinggalkan kau disini SENDIRIAN" ancam Kazune yang menekankan kata sendirian sambil menggerakan tangannya menyuruh Karin agar duduk disebelahnya

"ba-baiklah" jawab Karin pasrah lalu duduk disebelah Kazune

"eee—too, aku belum pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun kecuali Kazusa-chan dan Himeka-chan." Ucap Karin sambil menundukan kepalanya

"kau harus janji, setelah mendengarkan ceritaku kau tidak boleh tertawa" ucap Karin yang mengalikan pandangannya pada Kazune yang tampak sudah tertidur

' aku saja belum cerita, kau sudah tidur' batin Karin yang agak kesal

Karin melihat Kazune yang tertidur disebelahnya, wajah Karin merona merah melihat Kazune yang rambutnya di terpa angin musim panas. Karin memang menyukai Kazune, Karin terus memikirkan apakah Kazune menyukainya juga. Ia takut kalau menjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah mulai merasa mereka sudah cukup lama di taman, kemudian Karin melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

'gawat! 15 menit lagi sensei akan keluar kelas' batin Karin kemudian melihat Kazune yang masih tertidur. Karin yang semula tidak tega membangunkan Kazune terpaksa melakukannya.

"Kazune-kun.. ayo bangun.. 15 menit lagi sensei keluar kelas" ucap Karin sambil menggoyangkan bahu Kazune

'kanapa dia tidak bangun-bangun juga sih?' batin Karin

'apa mungkin penyakitnya kambuh? Kazusa-chan pernah cerita kalau Kazune-kun punya penyakit yang bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu' batin Karin yang kemudian meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Kazune

'hmmm tidak demam' batin Karin kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kazune dan bermaksud melihat apakah wajah Kazune pucat atau tidak dan tiba-tiba saja Kazune membuka matanya, Karin langsung kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kazune

"aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu, 15 menit, aah bukan 10 menit lagi sensei keluar kelas" alasan Karin

"hmm kelas kita dilantai 3 dan sekarang dilantai dasar, mungkin keburu. Ayo cepat" ucap Kazune sambil memengang tangan Karin dan membawanya berlari menaiki tangga. Karin hanya bisa pasrah, jam olahraga yang sekali seminggu saja sudah siksaan baginya apalagi hari ini ia kebanyakan berlari.

"akhirnya sampai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazune setelah melihat Karin yang kelelahan

"hosh—hosh aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Karin

TENG TENG

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi, sensei yang keluar dari kelas mendapati Karin dan Kazune tengah berdiri dikoridor kelas.

"bagus, kalian melaksanakan hukuman kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang" ucap sensei

"pulang sensei? Kenapa?" tanya Karin

"kamu tidak mendengar pengumuman sensei sekitar 15 menit yang lalu?" tanya sensei curiga

"maaf sensei, tadi aku lihat Karin hanya melamun" jawab Kazune , mendengar Kazune membelanya membuat pipi Karin sedikit merona merah

" ya sudah, hari ini ada rapat guru untuk ujian semester minggu depan. Jadi kalian boleh pulang" jelas sensei

"YaY!" ucap Karin reflek dan membuat deathglare sensei mendarat di mata Karin

"hoi" bisik Kazune memperingatkan Karin

"ahaha maaf sensei, aku kekelas dulu" ucap Karin langsung meninggalkan Kazune dan sensei di koridor.

"ah! Karin-chan! Aku sudah kemasi tasmu ayo pergi! Kau juga Himeka!" ucap Kazusa memberikan tas Karin pada pemiliknya dan menarik tangan Karin dan Himeka.

"eeeh tunggu Kazusa-chan" ucap Karin yang dibawa lari oleh Kazusa

Kazusa menghiraukan semua pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Karin. Himeka yang polos hanya diam dan tak tahu apa-apa. Sementara Karin yang lari-larian sejak tadi sudah hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Kazusa yang bersemangat membawa kedua orang itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"aku pikir sekarang sudah aman" ucap Kazusa santai

"hosh—hosh—aman apanya!" ucap Karin yang naik darah karena kakak beradik membawanya lari-lari seharian ini

"kau kenapa Karin-chan?" tanya Kazusa

"kau tahu, seharian ini aku terus berlari. Rasanya kakiku mau patah. Tadi Kazune-kun membawaku berlari dan sekarang kau, Kazusa-chan. Kalian ini benar-benar!" ucap Karin yang mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Karin heran melihat tatapan aneh kedua sehabatnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Karin yang mulai salah tingkah

"eh, Onii-san membawamu berlari?" tanya Kazusa

"oooo.. pantas tadi aku tidak melihat kalian dikoridor pas aku keluar kelas mengambil buku diperpustakaan" jelas Himeka. Kazusa yang terlalihat tertarik dengan kejadian antara Karin dan Kakaknya menanyakan banyak hal pada Karin.

"Karin-chan kemana dengan Onii-san? Kencan ya? Di mana? Senang tidak?" tanya Kazusa secara langsung, Karin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kazusa langsung merona merah pipinya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kazusa dan Himeka.

"Karin-chaaaan"panggil Himeka yang dihiraukan oleh Karin

"Karin-chaaaaan!" panggil Himeka dan Kazusa bersamaan. Karin berbalik dan melihat Himeka dan Kazusa dari kejauhan berusaha mengejarnya. Karin berhenti sebentar untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kazusa dan Himeka.

"hosh—hosh—aku pikir Karin-chan lelah, tapi ternyata—hosh" ucap Kazusa kelelahan

"hosh—hosh—Ka-Karin-chan ada yang ingin Kami bicarakan" Ucap Himeka yang sama keadaannya dengan Kazusa

"cepat katakan" ucap Karin yang melanjutkan langkahnya

"ulang tahun Karin-chan kan sebulan lagi, dan mungkin kami tidak bisa merayakannya denganmu. Karena ulang tahun Karin-chan saat liburan sekolah dan seminggu sebelumnya awal liburan" jelas Himeka

"jadi?" tanya Karin

"seminggu sebelum ulang tahunmu kita adakan TRIPLE DATE!" ucap Kazusa denagn semangatnya

"haaah triple date?" tanya Karin sambil melongo GaJe

"iya triple date, aku dengan Jin-kun, Himeka denga Micchi, dan Karin-chan dengan Onii-san" jelas Kazusa lagi

"haaaah sejak kapan kalian memikirkan hal ini?" tanya Karin masih tetap dengan melongo GaJenya

"baru tadi, dan kami memaksamu untuk ikut Karin-chan" Jawab Himeka

"biarpun aku ikut bagaimana caraku mengajakNYA?" tanya Karin dengan menekankan kata NYA

"serahkan pada kami" ucap Himeka dan Kazusa bersamaan

"baiklah ini sudah didepan rumahku, kalian hati-hati.. Jaa" pamit Karin kemdian membuka pagar rumahnya dan langsung berlari kekamarnya.

'UWWAA triple date? Tiga minggu lagi? Bersama Kazune-kun? Apa ini mimpi?' batin Karin dan kemudian mencubit-cubit sendiri pipinya

"ini nyata! Uwaaa aku tidak sabar lagi!"

**Minggu, 26 Juni 20XX**

Triple date tetap dilaksanakan. Mereka bejanji akan melaksanakannya di Tokyo FantasyLand. Tampak Jin dan Kazusa memakai warna pakaian yang kontrs satu sama lain. Jin dengan kebiasaannya memakai pakaian serba hitam yang alasannya takut dikenai orang, maklumlah Jin-kun kan artis. Sementara Kazusa memakai pakaian serba putih yang membuatnya terliahat sangat cantik.

Michi dan Himeka memakai pakaian dengan warna yang agak mirip. Michi dengan warna krem sementara Himeka dengan warna coklat. Karin? Ia memang penggila warna pink sejati. Karin memakai dress selutut yang menyesuaikan dengan udara musim panas.

Tapi ada satu masalah disini. Sudah 15 menit, tapi Kazune belum muncul mulai khawatir.

" Kazusa-chan? Bagaimana ini?" bisik Karin pada Kazusa

"tenang saja Karin-chan, dia pasti datang" jawab Kazusa

"hnn mudah-mudahan saja" ucap Karin kemudian disusul panggilan Himeka kepada seseorang

"aah Kazune-chan, Kazune-chan lama sekali" ucap Himeka pada Kazune yang berada diseberang jalan

"Maafkan aku" jawab Kazune yang bersiap menyebrang jalan

Karin hanya memperhatikan Kazune yang menyebrang jalan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, terlintas dipikiran Karin Kazune yang tertabrak oleh mobil yang melaju kencang. Segera Karin menepis pikirannya yang buruk itu, ia tidak ingin hal mengerikan seperti yang ia pikirkan terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya. Tapi kenyataannya Kazune sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"Karin-chan, ayo masuk" panggil Himeka

" kalau Hanazono-san melamun disitu terus, nanti Tokyo FantasyLandnya tutup lho" tambah Micchi

"iyaa aku kesana" ucap Karin menyusul teman-temanya.

"Jin-kun ayo kita naik seluncuran setan yang terkenal itu" ucap Kazusa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Himeka

"Micchi aku mau naik komedi putar Disney, Micchi ikut ya?" pinta Himeka

"Tapi.. Bunny Girl,, aku kurang suka ketinggian" tolak Jin

"ayolah.. plisss" pinta Kazusa dengan puppy eyes-nya

"nggg Himeka-san,, yang boleh naik komedi putar itu Cuma anak usia 10 tahun kebawah" ucap Micchi

"ahaha Micchi, kita cari permainan lainnya" elak Himeka sambil menarik tangan Micchi kearah komedi putar

"aah iya, Kazune-nii-san. Aku belikan tiket wahana untuk kalian berdua, kalau tidak digunakan akan sia-sia" ucap Kazusa lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune dan Karin berdua

Suasana antara Kazune dan Karin hening sesaat. Tapi Kazune memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"ayo" ajak Kazune

"kemana?" tanya Karin

"kewahana ini" jawab Kazune singkat

"baiklah" ucap Karin

"kau yakin?"

"tentu saja"

Suasana antara Karin dan Kazune kembali hening. Hanya suara tawa anak-anak di Tokyo FantasyLand yang menghiasi telinga mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di wahana yang dituju, Karin terkejut atas wahana apa yang akan dimasukinya

" 'RUMAH HANTU'?" ucap Karin sambil menelan ludah

"aku kira juga begitu" ucap Kazune

"ke-kenapa kau tidak katakan kita akan masuk wahana ini?" tanya Karin

"yaah, kan bukan salahku. Aku sudah bertanya padamu" jawab Kazune enteng

"tapi… .?" ucap Karin

"hmm takut keheningan, kegelapan dan sejenisnya.. itu maksudmu?" tanya Kazune yang mengulang perkataan Karin 3 minggu yang lalu

"i-iya" jawab Karin

"ayo masuk" ajak Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin tampa persetujuan darinya.

-Di Rumah Hantu-

"KYAAA! Apa itu?" jerit Karin saat meliahat bayangan putih

"ya ampun Karin, itu kan cuma kain" jawab Kazune

"KYAA! Kazune-kun it- aww"

HUG!

Karin yang keakutan tampa sengaja memeluk Kazune. Mata blue shapphire milik Kazune bertemu beberapa saat dengan mata green emerald milik Karin. Jantung Karin tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"ma-maafkan a-aku" sesal Karin

"kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari awal?" tanya Kazune

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin balik dengan warna merah yang memenuhi pipinya

"ini, kau pegang saja" ucap Kazune sambil menyuruh Karin untuk memegang lengannya

"h-hai"

Sekitar 15 menit mereka di wahana "rumah hantu". Selama disana Karin hanya bersebunyi dipunggung Kazune dan terus-terusan memegang lengan Kazune. saat keluar dari wahana tersebut wajah Karin tampak lega. Karin dan Kazune hanya berkeliling di Tokyo FantasyLand, tak ada yang membuat mereka ingin mencoba wahana lainnya. Matahari akan terbenam dan mereka berdua bertemu dangan Kazusa,Jin,Himeka, dan Micchi di gerbang Tokyo FantasyLand.

"eehhem" dehem Kazusa saat melihat Kazune dan Karin

"ada apa Kazusa-chan?" tanya Karin

"iiiittuu kenapa?" tanya Kazusa sambil menunjuk tangan Karin yang masih memegang lengan Kazune. Muka Karin dan Kazune langsung memerah dan melepaskan pegangannya masing-masing.

"Kazusa-chan mengganggu mereka" goda Himeka

"aaah bu-bbukan begitu" bantah Karin

"Kujyou kau menyukai Karin ya?" tanya Jin yang mengejutkan Karin dan Kazune

"hahaha Kazune-kun memang mudah ditebak" tambah Micchi

'a-a-apa Kazune-kun menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin! Micchi pasti asal bicara' batin Karin

Saat perjalanan pulang, Karin dan Kazune diserang oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan dari keempat sahabat mereka itu. Kazune mempercepat jalannya agar terhindar dari pertanyaan yang menyebalkan itu, sementara Karin berjalan lambat sambil menunduk memikirkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Micchi tadi.

Seminggu pun berlalu setelah triple date waktu itu. Seminggu setelah triple date ini adalah hari yang special bagi Karin atau lebih tepatnya hari ini adalah ulang tahun Karin. Tapi sayang, teman—temannya sedang tak berada di Jepang. Himeka dan Micchi sedang liburan di London, sedangkan Kazusa dan Jin berlibur di Moscow sekaligus Jin mengadakan konser disana.

"haaah.. ulangtahun tampa teman-teman memang membosankan" desah Karin dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba Handphone Karin menyuarakan lagu kesukaannya. Segera Karin angkat panggilan masuk dari Handphonenya terebut.

" Moshi-moshi" ucap Karin

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KARIN-CHAN!" ucap suara yang sangat Karin kenal, tidak salah lagi suara Kazusa dan Himeka.

"aah Kazusa-chan? Himeka-chan?" tanya Karin agak bingung.

"ahaha Karin-chan bingung ya?" tanya Himeka

"ini menggunakan triple call, aplikasinya sudah ada disetiap ponsel" jelas Kazusa

"oooh" ucap Karin ber-oh-ria

"oh iya, Hime-chan, Karin-chan, Jin-kun kereen lhoo.. sudah 3 jam konser lhoo" ucap Kazusa

"waaah benarkah? Sekarang disana jam berapa?" tanya Himeka dan Karin serempak

"ya! Sekarang di Moscow jam 10.30 a.m" Jawab Kazusa

"hmm kalau aku dan Micchi sedang sarapan sekarang, disini baru pukul 7.30" ucap Himeka

"kalian enak disana masih pagi,, di Tokyo sudah jam 16.30 dan hanya kalian yang mengucapkan ulangtahun padaku" ucap Karin

"ma'afkan kami, kami tidak bersamamu di hari special ini" sesal Himeka

"yaah apa boleh buat" jawab Karin

"oh iya Karin-chan, 3 hari ini Onii-san sedang sakit. Kyuu-chan baru tadi pagi memberitahukannya padaku. Katanya penyakit Onii-chan kambuh lagi. Aku sangat khawatir" jelas Kazusa

"eeh kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu?" tanya Himeka

BRUK

Ponsel Karin jatuh dari genggamannya, Karin shock atas apa yang ia dengarkan. Himeka dan Kazusa memanggil Karin dari ponselnya tapi Karin tetap saja mematung dan memandang koson sebuah gambar yang dibingkai rapi 'wajah Kazune'.

BIIIIP

Panggilan Kazusa dan Himeka terputus. Karin tersadar dari lamunannya oleh suara yang berbeda dari ponselnya. Diraihnya posel yang jatuh tadi, tertera di layar ponsel "You've got a new e-mail". Karin membaca E-mail yang ditujukan padanya itu.

_From : Kuj_Kazu_

_To : Hanazono_Karin_

_Subject : Your Birthday!_

_Karin, tunggu aku ditaman kota. Sekarang! Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu!  
-Kazune—_

Karin seakan tak percaya atas apa yang dibacanya. Sepintas ia senang tapi Karin juga khawatir akan keadaan Kazune sekarang. 'bukankah Kazune-kun sedang sakit' batin Karin. Lalu Karin mencoba membalas e-mail dari Kazune

_From : Hanazono_Karin_

_To : Kuj_Kazu_

_Subject : re; Your Birthday_

_Kazune-kun, bukankah kau sedang sakit?_

Tangan Karin menjadi dingin menunggu balasan dari Kazune. rasa khawatir akan Kazune mendera pikirannya. Tapi bukan suara e-mail yang terdengar oeh Karin, melainkan ringtone lagu favoritnya. Segera Karin mengangakat panggilan masuk itu, berharap panggilan itu berasal dari orang yang ditunggunya.

"Mo-moshi-moshi" Ucap Karin

"Karin, cepatlah kau pergi!" suruh suara baritone yang sangat familiar ditelinga Karin

"Kazune-kun? Bukannya kau sedang sakit?" tanya Karin

"itu tidak penting! Pokoknya temui aku sekarang!" suruh Kazune lagi

"tapi—Kazune-ku-.."

BIIIIIP

Sepertinya Kazune mematikan panggilannya. Karin yang sangat khawatir bergegas pergi ketaman kota. Rumahnya dengan taman kota berjarak cukup dekat, sehingga ia datang lebih dulu daripada Kazune. Karin menunggu sudah cukup lama, Karin saat ini sedang dihantui rasa khawatirnya. Tampak oleh Karin pemuda berambut pirang, berbadan tinggi memakai pakaian warna biru sedang melambai padanya. Pemuda yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Karin membalas lambaian Kazune yang berada diseberang jalan. Kazune berlari menghampiri Karin. Tapi ditengah jalan tampak Kazune memegang dadanya dengan wajah kesakitan. Dan lampu kuning menyilaukan menyinari tubuh Kazune yang terhenti di tengah jalan. Terulang kembali oleh Karin pikirannya seminggu lalu tentang Kazune. Dan..

TIT TIT! BRUGH!

"KYAA! KAZUNE-KUN!" jerit Karin segera menghampiri Kazune yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya

"Kazune-kun! Bangunlah! Aku mohon!" ucap Karin sambil meletakan kepala Kazune yang berlumuran darah segar dipangkuannya. Perlahan Kazune membuka matanya.

"a-a-h Ka-rin, ka-u su-dah da-tang. A-ku ba-wa-kan ha-di-ah-mu" ucap Kazune menyodorkan kado yang dibalut oleh kertas berwarna pink.

"aku tidak perlu itu! Aku hanya memerlukanmu! Aku tak butuh ulangtahun jika kau tak ada!" tolak Karin yang wajahnya mulai dihiasi oleh air mata

"ja-ng-an me-na-ng-is, ak-u ja-n-ji ta-k a-kan –me-ni-nggal-kan-mu." Ucap Kazune

"sudah cukup bicaranya Kazune-kun! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit segera!"

"ka-u ha-ru-s se-la-lu te-r-se-nyum, ka-re-na ka-u-lah ca-ha-ya-ku, ka-re-na a-ku sa-ngat me-n-cin-ta-i-mu" ucap Kazune dangan senyum tipis diwajahnya lalu tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Karin.

"KAZUNE-KUN!"

**TOKYO, 3 Juli 20XX. pk.06.00 p.m -Rumah Sakit—**

Kazune yang tak sadarkan diri daibantu para suster diiring masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Karin mematung dengan pikiran yang kosong memandangi ruang pemeriksaan dimana Kazune berada. Disaksikannya sendiri kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa orang yang dicintainya. Beberapa menit meematung, Karin mendapatkan kembali kejernihan pikirannya. Segera Karin mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama 'Kujyou Himeka' dan menelfonnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Karin-chan?" suara lebut Himeka memanggil Karin.

"Ka-Kazune-kun.."

"ada apa dengan Kazune-chan, Karin-chan?" tanya Kazusa

"Kazune-kun kecelakaan, aku sekarang berada dirumah sakit" jelas Karin

"bagaimana bisa? Kazune-chan kan sakit?" tanya Himeka

"nanti kujelaskan, cepatlah kembali ke Tokyo. Beritahu Kazusa-chan juga" suruh Karin yang langsung mematikan panggilannya.

**London, 09.00 a.m**

"ada apa Himeka-san?" tanya Micchi

"Kazune-chan kecelakaan, kita ke bandara sekarang!" jawab Himeka

"bukannya Kazune-kun sakit?" tanya Micchi lagi

"aku juga tidak tahu, cepatlah Micchi antarkan aku ke bandara" pinta Himeka sambil mencari nama 'Kujyou Kazusa' di ponselnya

"Moshi-moshi" salam Himeka

"Moshi-moshi Hime-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Kazusa

"Kazune-chan…" ucap Himeka mulai menangis

"ada apa dengan Onii-san?" tanya Kazusa mulai cemas

"Kazune-chan kecelakaan dan sekarang Karin-chan sedang bersamanya. Aku akan pulang ke Tokyo sekarang. Sebaiknya Kazusa-chan juga pulang" jelas Himeka

"baiklah" jawab Kazusa. mereka berdua serempak mematikan panggilan.

**Moscow, 12.00 p.m**

"Jin-kun, aku akan pulang ke Tokyo sekarang" ucap Kazusa

"tapi Kazusa, sebentar lagi lagu terakhir kok. Kita kembali sama-sama" ucap Jin

"maaf Jin, tapi Onii-san tidak bisa menunggu. Aku akan pulang sekarang"

"ada apa dengan Kujyou?" tanya Jin

"Hime-chan bilang Onii-san kecelakaan dan sekarang Karin-chan sedang bersamanya. Hime-chan juga akan pulang ke Tokyo sekarang" jelas Kazusa

"baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu"

"tapi Konsermu?" tanya Kazusa meyakinkan Jin

"kita pergi bersama, pulang juga harus bersama. Lebih baik aku bersamamu dari pada sendirian di negri orang ini" jawab Jin yang membuat muka Kazusa merona merah.

**Tokyo, 23.15 p.m**

Karin terdiam di ruang tunggu, sudah 2 jam lebih pemerikasaan dilakukan tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga boleh menemani Kazune diruangannya. Tiba-tiba dokter keluar ruangan pemeriksaan dan menyuruh Karin agar masuk keruangan itu. Karin menuruti ucapan dokter, saat masuk keruangan Kazune, Karin melihat berbagai macam alat bantu untuk hidup.

"menurut pemeriksaan, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Saat kecelakaan ia kehiangan banyak darah, ditambah lagi kankernya sudah mencapai stadium akhir" ucap Dokter

"Kanker?" tanya Karin tak percaya

"benar, ia mengidap Kanker….. yang sudah tidak dapat diobati lagi" jawab Dokter. Karin menitikan air matanya lagi, ia tak ingin kehilangan Kazune untu selamanya

"kau harus tegar" ucap Dokter sembari meninggalkan ruangan Kazune

Karin duduk dan terpaku disebelah ranjang Kazune. terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dipercayainya tentang Kazune. Karin meraih tangan Kazune dan memegangnya erat-erat. Karin berdo'a pada Kami-sama agar ia bisa bicara dengan Kazune walau itu kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Ka-rin" ucap suara yang iangin sekali didengar oleh Karin

"Kazune-kun"

"masih ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" ucap Kazune

"tidak! Jangan bicara apa-apa tentang ulangtahunku!"

"tapi jika aku tidak mengatakannya aku tidak akan tenang"

"sudahlah, apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan?!"

UHUK UHUK, suara batuk Kazune yang memercikan darah pada alat bantu pernapasannya

"Kazune-Kun!"

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu Karin, dan selamat ulang tahun" ucap Kazune kemudian perlahan menutup matanya. Karin yang memegang tangan Kazune pun jatuh seketika

"KARIN-CHAN!" ucap Himeka dan Kazusa masuk kedalam ruangan diiringi Jin dan Micchi dibelakang mereka.

"Kazusa-chan, Himeka-chan. Ayo bangunkan Kazune-kunn! Ia tertidur lagi! Aku belum selsai bicara dengannya!" jerit Karin, Kazusa dan Himeka memegangi Karin yang terus-terusan menyuruh merka membangunkan Kazune. Jin dan Micchi menutup wajah Kazune dengan selimut putihnya.

"kazusa-chan! Bangunkan dia! Dia janji tidak akan meninggalkanku!" ucap Karin

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan tidak bersama kita lagi" jelas Himeka mencoba menenangkan Karin

"KAZUNE-KUN!"

-Dua Minggu Kemudian—

"ini Katsudon dan Karinya" ucap Oba-san penjaga Kantin

"Itadakimasu" ucap Himeka dan Kazusa serempak

"Kazusa-chan, kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Himeka

"Aku harus memaksa Karin makan!" ucap Kazusa meninggalkan makanannya dan melangkah cepat kearah kelas

"Karin-chan! Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus makan!" bentak Kazusa pada Karin yang sedang melamun

"hnn, aku tidak akan makan" tolak Karin

"apa aku harus memotong rambutku dan berdandan seperti Onii-san, baru kau mau makan?!" tanya Kazusa kesal

"itu tidak akan merubah apapun! Karena kau bukan KAZUNE-KUN!" jawab Karin

"kenapa kau berubah seperti itu?!" bentak Kazusa lagi

"karena hari ulangtahunku sudah merenggut orang yang au cintai, lebih baik aku tidak pernah ulang tahun daripada harus kehilangannya. Aku akan hidup dengan membenci hari kelahiranku selamanya!" jawab Karin sambil membawa tasnya keluar kelas

"Karin-chan mau kemana? sekolah kan belum selesai" cegah Himeka

"sekolah sudah selesai bagiku! Sekolah sudak tidak ada artinya lagii!" jawab Karin

-Keesokan Harinya—

Sensei masuk ke kelas Kazusa dan Himeka dengan sedih, salah satu murid dikelas bertanya pada sensei mengapa wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dengan terbata-bata sensei mengatakan bahwa Hanazono Karin meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan sepulang sekolah. Seisi kelas terkejut khususnya Kazusa dan Himeka, mereka tak menyangka akan kehilangan sahabat terbaik mereka.

'Kami-sama mengambil mereka berdua dengan cara yang sama' batin Kazusa

'aku harap mereka berdua bisa bertemu sekarang" batin Himeka

**.**

**O**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**.**

**Gimana? Endingnya aneh ya? FiFa minta maaf kalau pada kesempatan kali ini FiFa kurang memuaskan Minna-sama.. FiFa juga mau bilang Teima Kasih buat Minna-sama yang udah nge-Review FanFic FiFa sebelumnya… hehehe… Arigatou Gozaimasu.. Kalo ada Kritik, Pendapat ato Saran Minna-sama…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**[(F1F4)]**


End file.
